


The Martain behind the mask

by Tintin_supergirl_fan



Series: Hank and Alex series [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is pregnant with J'onn child, Alex nearly gets killed, F/M, J'onn and Alex are married, J'onn is relly protective of Alex, J'onn saves Alex, Kara get infected with Red Kryptonite, Kara goes crazy, No one at the DEO knows about Alex and Hank, Sort of a re-write of episode 16 of Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintin_supergirl_fan/pseuds/Tintin_supergirl_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is pregnant with J'onn child. She still working at the DEO. But when Kara starts to act weird, hurtful distracted. They have to find out what is happening. But after Kara gets out of control J'onn is put into a situation that will change their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Martain behind the mask

I was watching the news as usual grinning when I saw Kara stand up to those bullies like that. If only she could have done that when she first came to Earth. I shuddered when I remember what she had gone through and I had stood by and watched, not wanting to make myself unpopular. 

“Hey Alex, I thought I told you to take the day off.” Hank came up behind me looking at me sternly

“I was bored, anyway it’s not like I’m going to spar now is it?” I looked at him he had been getting really protective over me, at lot more than he already had been. One of the agents nearly got fired because Hank saw him throw me to the ground in a sparring practise. I had only just saved his job.

“I’m not too sure about that.” He grumbled coming up to me and laying a hand over my shoulder

“Hank we have to figure out what to say to the DEO when it starts to get obvious.” I looked down at my stomach thinking that it could just suddenly look like a water melon

“I honestly have no idea.”

“Hey Alex, could you show me some of those moves that you were doing yesterday?” I heard Norton ask as he came up to us

I cringed knowing that Hank was not going to be happy about me practising physical combat with the other agents. I saw him silently glare at Norton and look at me with a disapproving glance.

“Um…Mabey not today.” He looked at me obviously not expecting that response since I had never put down a chance to train.

“…Okay…”He walked off 

“So how are you feeling?” Hank asked me worriedly 

“Like you won’t stop fretting for no reason.” I looked at him meaningfully

“Sorry Alex, it’s just…I feel so happy but terrified that something bad could happen.” He placed a warm hand gently onto my stomach

We looked at each other in silence for several long seconds before one of the agents came charging through and Hank quickly removed his hand in a fluster not wanting anyone to see us. 

“Sir Senator Crane is here to see you.” Vasquez blustered spotting us together 

“Coming.” He replied as she ran out as fast as she could

“Just take it easy Alex, call your sister if you’re bored.” He added before walking out to see what the Senator wanted

I picked up my phone and decided to call Kara, because I was going to die if I didn’t talk to someone.

“Hey Kara are you busy?” I asked praying that she wasn’t in the middle of something

“No I’m free.” She replied her voice pitch high

“Liar, but if you don’t mind could you come and keep me company?” I requested

“Yea, I’ll come down. Has Hank banned you from doing any training?” 

“How did you know?” I wondered shocked that she had guessed correctly 

“Well he would be super protective of you at the moment, you know. Since his whole race was exterminated this must feel like pure happiness. Knowing that his culture and family aren’t gone forever” Kara explained

“So when are you planning to have kids?” I said cheekily

“Alex! No, no and no! I’m just pointing out…” Suddenly she was flustered like I had never seen her before

“You know what, I’m coming down.” She hung up on me and I sighed since she was hoping to get out of awkward questions.

I went out to the front waiting for her to appear. Suddenly I saw her coming down looking rather down.

“Kara what happened? And don’t say nothing because the look on your face screams different.” 

“Lucy isn’t at Catco anymore.”

“She broke up with him?” I hadn’t seen that coming

“Kaput.” Kara tested me in German 

“I always knew that relationship was going to go bust.” I remember the relationship tangle Lucy liked James, Kara likes James, and James doesn’t seem to know who he likes. I rolled my eyes. Men were a pain, Martians on the other hand…

“I feel guilty.” Kara cut through my pondering

“Did he say were the reason?” This was going to be one big mess if that was so

No, He said the opposite.” She sighed

“Well, then guilt isn't what you should be feeling. Try… hope!” 

“I don't want to be the rebound girl, Alex.” She threw her hands up in annoyance 

“He likes you, you like him, okay? Rebound relationships, they can work.” My own voice lifted in doubt when I said that, all my rebound relationships had been…let’s say unsuccessful. 

“Name one.” Kara asked pessimistically knowing that I even doubted my words of what was meant to be hope.

My head was going through all the relationships that I knew of that had worked, I couldn’t find many. “Kim and Kanye.” I tried 

“I'm embarrassed you even know that.” 

“Look, okay, stop. You need to embrace what you're feeling. And be the "let-him-know-girl" before another Lucy Lane swoops in and tells him first.” I stopped her before she could go any further 

“Okay.” She rolled her eyes I turned around to see Hank and the Senator talking

“Senator Crane, it's good to see you again.” Ever since Hank had saved her she had been less and less of a General Lane and rather more kinder.

“Good to see you.” She nodded to me and Supergirl

“The Senator came by to tell us that she's been working with the Budget Committee to get the DEO more money, more resources to fight Non.” Hank looked pleased about that

“A lot more.” The Senator put in

“That's great. We can use it.” I thought of the last time we had gotten our budget it hadn’t been nearly enough to get all the technology that we had wanted.

“I also came by because I wanted to personally thank Director Henshaw for the amazing work he's been doing to keep our nation, this planet, safe.” My grateful smile started to turn into a frown she was flirting with a clueless Hank

“Well, it's not just me, it's my team.” He put in looking at me fondly not realizing that the Senator was flirting, I knew that back on Mars it was different but...come on really?!

“Well, it starts at the top. This agency deals with the unknown and is often forced to make up the rules as it goes. You don't have the same oversight as other branches of the military. It's important to me that there's someone I know and trust making sure justice is meted out in a way that's consistent with our ideals.” Her speech was making my head hurt

“And I'm glad that person is you.” Hanks unsuspecting hand that was lying lazily on the table suddenly was encased under the Senators. He pulled back in obvious shock looking at me with very confused eyes. I didn’t meet his eyes since I was to busy pretending that I was punching the Senators head.

“Ma'am, there's fire downtown. A fireman's trapped on the roof.” Vasquez voice once again interrupted our very unpleasant silence I saw Hank give a breath of relief for having an excuse to move away from the Senator. 

“Punch it up.” He was by my side with in milliseconds. I smiled for the Senator could have anything, money, fancy houses, as much power as she wanted. But she couldn’t have J’onn. 

“Supergirl, can you get there in time?” The Senator whirled around to see that Kara had already gone

“Yeah, she can.” I put in proudly thinking of my sister out their saving people’s lives.

I watched as the news report turned from devastating to glory as Kara stopped the fire and saved many lives.

“You’re sister done well.” Hank came up behind me startlingly me out of my skin

“Oh sorry Hank, you just startled me.” I felt breathless suddenly

“Hey, hey sit down for a moment.” Hank grabbed Vasquez’s chair and let me sink down

“It looks like our child is going to be good at boxing.” I laughed quietly

“Well it is your child.” Hank pointed out 

“Ha, ha.” I sarcastically whispered 

“Um…sir, there’s an alien that we need to detain. Do you want to give your brief now… or maybe later?” Vasquez looked like she would rather be in hell than here right now, which was understandable since my boss was laughing with me instead of going over the files. 

“Right thanks Vasquez, Agent Danvers can you contact Supergirl.” He walked away to get the stuff he needed.

“Alex could I have my seat back?” Vasquez asked awkwardly

“Oh of course, Sorry.” I blustered before running off

I got to my office and sat down calling Kara.

“Hello.” She answered

“Hey Kara, I need you to come to the DEO. It’s an alien that needs dealing with.” I said straight away and to my surprise Kara sighed half-heartedly

“Alex is the DEO really incapable to deal with this alien?” She asked

“Kara could you just come down.” I snapped before I could stop myself my hormones were being really crazy at the moment at one point I would be smiling the next I would be weeping.

“Okay I’m coming.” Suddenly the phone snapped shut and not two minutes later was Supergirl waiting out at the front for me. Hank was standing there and when he spotted me he gestured to we to join the team.

“I thought you would like to join this mission.” He whispered and I looked at him in surprise not a few hours ago was Hank saying that I shouldn’t be even sparring.

“Right now that everyone is here. Two armoured vehicles have been attacked in the last six hours. Both carrying hundreds of thousands worth in gold.”

“Now, these two have goons managed to take out a number of highly trained and heavily armed security personnel.” He brought up some surveillance cameras before looking at us expecting one of us to make a comment. When everyone was silent I answered. 

“Alien weapons?” I guessed 

“Almost.” Hank gave me a pleased look “An alien is their weapon.” He put in more happily then normal, I saw the other agents looking at him curiously.

“A K'hund. Stronger than your average Fort Rozz escapee.” I saw rather an ugly face come up onto the screen.

“Now, we've obtained Intel on their next heist, but we have to move fast. Lucky for us, we have an alien of our own.” He turned around expecting to see Kara there but instead she was sitting at the table looking rather bored. I saw Hank getting a bit more than annoyed. 

“Hmm?” She looked up from her nails to see that everyone was looking at her 

“I'm sorry, Supergirl, am I boring you?” I heard the spite underneath his words 

“Only boring people get bored.” She commented and I rolled my eyes and I saw that this was not helping Hanks temper, so I reached out behind and touched his back letting him know to calm down.

“Sorry. I thought you were talking to some other alien agent at the DEO.” She looked directly at Hank I gasped in shock and I saw Hank look up with bewilderment. Kara was not meant to say anything like that in front of the whole DEO and a Senator. 

“All right. Let's move, let's move.” He blustered and once everyone had dispersed he pointed to Kara accusingly 

“Do I need to brief you again or have you got all that?” He asked

“Kick. Alien. Ass.” She stopped abruptly at the end of each word. I looked at her in shock was something wrong with Kara? But then I suddenly felt a bit sick so I didn’t stop to question her behaviour again.

“Right Alex, if you even feel a bit out of breath or not well. You are to come back immediately. No exceptions.” Hank turned to me

“Yes sir.” I put in drily

“Don’t even dare try and fool me. Remember I know if you’re feeling unwell.” Just to put in empathies his eyes glimmered red for a spilt second

“I promise. Now will you let me go out there and make sure that those agents don’t muck up.” I sighed when I heard one of them yell out in pain. They probably dropped one of the guns onto their foot again.

We moved out and I saw to my surprise that the K’hund was already there.

“Don't move!” I shouted as I saw it lift up the vehicle. And of course it decided to move. It would save us so much time and itself so many bruises if it would just gave up.

“Supergirl, you're up.” I switched on my comm 

I saw that Kara was fighting just a little way down so I signalled for us to drove there as quick as we could to give her backup, just in case. I jumped out staggering for a split second feeling the ground roll of under my feet. I steadied myself before anyone could notice. But to my surprise I saw Kara just standing there and the K’hund wasn’t there.

“Where did he go? Are you hurt?” I jogged up scared stiff that she might have been injured 

“No. No, I'm fine. He got away.” She said that as if nothing had gone wrong she sauntered off and I stood there for a moment trying to figure out what had just happened.

I walked back into the DEO and went straight up to Hank. Whom seemed a bit on edge.

“Ah, Agent Danvers. I trust that the mission was successful. Where is the prisoner?” He looked over my shoulder obviously suspecting the K’hund to be coming in

“Um, Sir. The mission was unsuccessful.” His head snapped back to me and I started to explain what had happened. His face went from unsure to shock.

“I think we need to have a talk with your sister. She can’t let her personal life interfere with her work at the DEO. You could have been hurt.” He looked over at Kara with a pained expression knowing that talking to her was going to be delicate.

“Director Henshaw, Senator Crane is in your office.” When Vasquez said that my head snapped to Hank whom seemed to roll his eyes at the mention of the Senator

“She said you were going to update her on what happened with the K'hund.” Vasquez explained waiting for orders

“Well, that sounds fun.” Kara commented devilishly inspecting her nail, what was up with Kara?

“Tell her I'll be there in a minute.” Hank snapped looking at his watch

“Can I speak with you here for a second?” He turned to Kara and I saw the warning signs of anger in his eyes so I thought it best to follow them

“I know you just started working here again, but to be clear, our job here at the DEO is to catch the aliens, not let them escape.” He explained painfully slow normally I would jump to Kara's defence but right now I agreed with Hank.

“How about you get off my back for once, Hank?” She snarled he and I both retaliated in shock

“Supergirl.” I gasped in shock looking at her as if she had suddenly grown horns.

“I thought we were in a good place here.” 

“We're in a good place, when I do what I'm told. When I don't, you come down on me. I am tired of it!” She shouted at him and we were both speechless she hadn’t ever lost her temper this bad. 

“You want to catch the K'hund, go try it yourself! You're just as strong as me, if you wanted to be.” She came right up to him but I cut in

“You know how dangerous that is for him.” I looked at her wondering since when she had felt this way

“And it's not dangerous for me too? Do you only want to protect him because he’s your husband?” She accused and I stammered

“Every Kryptonian on this planet wants to kill me expect my cousin. I have to live with that.” In her rage she tipped over the gun stand screaming

“And he could, too!” Her voice broke she marched up to him

“What are you so afraid of? You talk about honouring your people, and yet you refuse to be one of them.” She spat quietly I saw anger, betrayal and pain lock into Hanks eyes. I gasped that had been a cruel blow. Before either one of us could do anything Kara cut in. 

“I've got to go. I have work in the morning. Another job that underappreciates me.” She marched out in anger and I heard her slam a fist against the wall. I cringed that would be one mess to clean up.

“J’onn?” I went over to him

He was leaning against the wall in the armoury. His face in his hands his body shaking violently. I touched his shoulder lightly and bent down to his eye level. 

“J’onn.” He didn’t look up but instead just kept on shaking violently 

I bent down and kissed his forehead my fingers lightly caressing his cheeks. He finally looked up to see me standing next to him.

“Alex…” He began and I knew that he was about to do one of his honourable but completely ridiculous speeches.

“Shh, J’onn I think our son is getting a bit upset.” I decided know would be a good time to tell him since my stomach started to kick me painfully

“Son?” He looked at me questioningly

I smiled warmly pressing my hand lightly over his burn wound. I knew exactly what would hurt and what would comfort him. My fingers played along the edge's of the scarring. 

“Our son.” I confirmed his hopeful eyes sparkling brightly

He reached up to my stomach where the little boy was kicking me like I was a punching bag. The moment his hand rested on there the kicking seized. 

“I’m going to have to get you to do that more often. He really is going to be a kickboxer.” I laughed

“My son. Our son.” He looked at me with utter joy

-00-

Even though there was something wrong with Kara I was feeling so happy. I was going to have a son. I had, had two daughters but always wanted a son. Vasquez had told me that we knew where the K’hund was. I hadn’t wanted Alex to go but she had insisted and also it would be weird that I wouldn’t let about the only agent here that had enough experience to take him down without Kara helping.

“Hank, I promise that I’ll be careful.” She assured me

“Okay then, but…” I was about to go on when Alex interrupted 

“I know, if I feel unwell or not up to it I’ll come back. I promise.” And with that she was out the door

I was more than relieved when I heard that they had succeed with out to many casualties. And Alex seemed unharmed but I could feel anger rolling of her.

“I see you had better luck than Supergirl.” I commented when I saw them walking through the hallways 

“I've dealt with worse.” Alex said drily looking absently at the K’hund 

“Do not inflate your own worth, human.” It snarled and I lightly growled under my breath tempted to say something

“Supergirl didn't even try to apprehend me.” He gleefully put in

“What are you talking about?” I snapped

“She said you fought and you got away.” Alex explained 

“She's a liar. She said she didn't want to waste her time with me.” He sounded offended 

“Get him out of my face!” Alex spate at him and I saw all the other agents’ tip-toe around her I knew that those hormones were getting to her especially with Kara acting up like this 

“Do you believe him?” I asked seeing that Alex looked crestfallen

“I don’t want to but…” She shook her head as if she wanted this to go away

“But something is wrong, Alex. We need to find out what before she goes and actually hurts someone.” She nodded knowing that I was right

“Director Henshaw, need to talk to you please. Hey, something bad has happened to Kara.” James and Winn came through just confirming what we had only just figured out

“We know. She was acting strange. Distracted. We thought it was personal at first, but then she let an alien fugitive escape.” Alex explained whilst I thought of what we could do

“Pull up the missions Supergirl has run in the last 48 hours.” She must have some sort of poison in her system. Vasquez pulled up a news report that had the fire. 

“The fire.” Alex gasped

“Run a thermodynamic scan.” I ordered thinking that Vasquez would do that but to my surprise Alex was already on the computer

“Look at the radiation signature. That's Kryptonite.” She exclaimed when the results came up

I peered closer seeing that something was different but I couldn’t see what “Not exactly.”

“It's synthetic. It's manmade.” Winn Schott surprised me again with his knowledge 

“Well, it's close to the real thing, but whoever made it, didn't get it quite right.” Alex was peering at it closely 

“Meaning what?” James Olsen asked not knowing a thing about science 

“It's not damaging her on a cellular level.” Alex started and I saw where she was going

“But it could explain the erratic behaviour.” I felt a breath of selfish relief escape me, she hadn’t fully meant what she had said to me

“Who the hell would make Kryptonite?” James Olsen asked a rational question

“Yeah, that's my bad.” I heard a voice that I was wishing had been eradicated from my life 

I turned to see an awkward Maxwell Lord standing there. I glanced at Alex who’s face was a picture of rage. She marched up to him and grabbed his shoulder and started to push him roughly towards his old cell. And I didn’t stop her.

“Come on. This isn't necessary. I came here to help.” He pleaded after Alex had locked the cell

“I didn't even know Kryptonite was a thing.” He tried pitifully 

“Until we showed you.” I had never heard so much hate in Alex’s voice

“When we took down Bizarro.” I reminded him coldly

“I went through all that trouble to create her, when all this time, right in front of me, was a substance whose sole molecular purpose was to kill Kryptonians. Sort of ironic.” Did he think this was funny?

“You're out of your mind.” James Olsen looked about as anger as Alex

“I'm only practical.” Everyone in the room snorted with disbelieve 

“Non and his army will return. Soon. So, I took matters into my own hands.” 

“You've recreated Kryptonite.” 

“Tried to. I just didn't get it right.” He looked plain embarrassed at the thought 

“The satellite on that rooftop was yours. You set a trap for Non.” I reasoned holding the handcuffs that I so wanted to put on him

“The fire that was an accident. I never meant to endanger any firefighters, any civilians. Not even Supergirl!” I found that very hard to believe 

“So, you figured if you booby-trapped a satellite, then your Kryptonite would kill Non just in case he went to go check on it?” James Olsen wanted to be confirmed not really happy about this

“It didn't work exactly as planned.” That was an understatement if I ever had seen one

“It never does with you!” Alex shouted 

“I didn't know Supergirl would show up or that be she's affected by the synthetic K in such a surprising…” He was trying to justify himself 

“You're right. You just thought it would kill her.” Alex was ready to punch him so was James by the look of it. I was personally wanting to give him a good beating. But I couldn’t do that, I had to maintain a level of calm with so many people mad at Maxwell Lord. 

“When I realized Supergirl had been exposed, I started tracking her to see what the Red Kryptonite would do to her. I saw her let the alien escape. I didn't know what to think.” 

“And then tonight, she threw Cat Grant off her building.” WHAT! Was the silent outcry from everyone 

“She killed Ms. Grant?” Winn’s voice rose up an octave 

“No. Cat has nine lives. She's fine.” He waved absently towards Winn

“But Supergirl isn't.” Alex said through gritted teeth

“I'm sorry, Alex.” The way he looked at her I had to stop myself from punching his lights out 

“I came in to make this right. I created Red Kryptonite. Maybe I can create an antidote.” Alex was walking out but stopped obviously not knowing what to do. To my surprise she unlocked the cell.

“You better hope so, for National City's sake. Because you just turned Supergirl into the monster you always feared she'd be.” She marched right up to him and I knew she was barley stopping herself from punching him.

“Alex.” I called softly warning her not to do anything hasty.

Maxwell Lord gave an amused look at us before heading off towards the labs with a whole army of DEO agents watching him like hawks.

“I’m going to find Kara.” She told me

“Alex…” I wasn’t too sure if that was safe for her

“She won’t hurt me. I’m her sister.” She replied before walking out and I knew that I couldn’t stop her.

A while later 

I was standing outside waiting for Alex to return I could feel distress and hurt flying off her. I had my back turned for a moment and I heard her voice speaking to Maxwell Lord

“Is it ready, yet?” She was trying to put a brave face on but I’m pretty sure everyone in the room could see that she had been hurt

“Almost.” Maxwell replied softly for once not making a snark comment on his God complex 

“Alex.” She ran out and I followed her calling out her name when she stopped and turned to me

“How is Kara?” I asked quietly taking her head into my hands and I saw tears start to form in her beautiful brown eyes

“She's gone. Hank I don't even know who she is anymore. I don't know what she's capable of.” Her voice broke and before I could think that we were in front of the DEO I took her into my arms whispering quietly.

“We’ll get her back, Alex. I promise.” I whispered stroking her hair not caring that the whole DEO could see us and were probably taking bets on which one of us had the crush.

“You need to take her down.” Senator Crane interrupted the intimate moment.

“I know this is personal for both of you. But you need to use everything the DEO has and protect this city from Supergirl.” She explained 

“I'm not going to kill her.” I wouldn’t do that it wouldn’t just break me it would hurt Alex more than I ever could.

“Yes, Supergirl saved my life. That's the last thing I want. But the DEO's job is to protect this world from alien threats.” She looked like she was regretting this badly

“What do you call Supergirl right now?” I looked at Alex and she nodded knowing that we had to stop her before she really hurt someone.

“Vasquez, assemble the troops. We're moving out.” I looked at the Senator and then Alex before adding quietly 

“Supergirl's the target.” I walked off to make sure that everything was ready

“If anything can reverse the red Kryptonite effect on your sister, this should do it.” I heard Maxwell Lord talking to Alex 

“It better.” It was a threat and a plea at the same time something that Alex never done. That was the last I heard off Alex’s voice before I got ready to go.

I was driving the DEO’s Ute as fast as I could to where Kara had gone demented. She was blowing up police cars. I pulled up and to my horror I saw her flying over Alex whom was hold her arm in a way that I knew she had been hurt.

“Classic Alex. Always in time to ruin the fun.” Kara sneered 

“Supergirl. I want to help you.” She gasped in pain I could feel her fear and clouded pain in my head making me want to scream. I saw her start to descent. I ran up screeching at her, begging, pleading.

“Supergirl! No!” I screamed running up to cover Alex with my own body but I felt to hands grab me and fling me across the street.

“Hank!” I heard Alex scream out when she saw me 

I landed heavily against the street light. Momentarily stunned but I was still awake and I could hear everything but my body just refused to move. 

“Doesn't look like help to me.” Kara commented playfully

“Please! You have to stop.” Alex was gasping in pain it was enough for me to get onto my feet I saw Kara’s laser vision start to heat up aimed at Alex

“Nothing from Earth can stop me.” She snarled 

Suddenly I knew what I was going to do, I was going to save Alex and my son. I knew that my life would be over. But as long as Alex lived I didn’t care if they tortured me or imprisoned me. As long as Alex survived. 

“You don't want to kill me.” Alex whispered 

I shifted I felt the red light dance over my body. I shed my mask and ran forward. Feeling my muscles ripple over my body which grew to it's real form. I saw Alex give out a quiet “No” when she saw me knowing what would happen the moment the fighting had stopped. I pushed Kara away from her. She was startled momentarily I took the chance to try and talk her back to us.

“Don't do this.” I said but she just kicked me in the stomach 

I had to stop her. I flew up and used the same trick I had used on her Aunt. I smashed her against the building. And instead of landing we were fighting in the air. Every time she tried to take a hit I transferred to the other side landing blows on her each time. Suddenly I got a blow that made her go crashing onto the ground. I looked at her as Alex hit her with the ray and I saw the poison evaporate of her and she fainted. 

It had taken something from another planet to defeat her. 

I was hovering above the site. I felt the nights air brush against me softly. I looked to the skies and saw Mars glimmering brightly red against the black sky. I looked at the star constellations which were the only thing that had been the same as it had been on Mars. I looked up knowing it would probably the last time I see my birth place.

I landed onto the ground and I saw all the people start to scream and flock away when they saw me. I looked down I was still a monster. Nothing had changed in all these years. I looked up to see Alex looking at me pleadingly. I saw her face, still alive. It had been worth it.

“Go.” She whispered to me, I wasn’t leaving.

Seeing that I was stubborn she started to plead “Please.”

Normally if she asked me to do something I would do it but not this time. I was not going away. I shifted back into Hank Henshaw and kneeled down with my hands behind my head. It was the sign for surrender. 

I looked at Alex the whole time as people I had worked with came and put me in cuffs. They shoved me up and I didn’t stop them. I looked at Alex not taking my eyes off her.

No, no. Run, fly. Please. I love you. I heard Alex’s thought’s in my head as they shoved me into the DEO prison Ute I turned around one more time. I saw Alex staring after me. The last thing I saw of her was tears streaming down her face onto the ground.

“No.” I heard her whisper looking at me.

I sent her one more thought before they shoved we away from her. Before I would lose touch with her.

A’mrs f’er y’de Alex. It was my last vow I had said to her when we had gotten married. It translated into 

Anything for you Alex. 

-00-

I watched as my fellow agents shoved my husband into cuffs. Put him in chains. And then locked him up in the Ute. I had cried the whole time J’onn had given up his life for me. Again.

I got to the DEO I refused to look at any of the agents, I felt anger towards all of them. I sat with Kara waiting for her to wake up. Praying that she would be back to normal. As I waited I cried silently crying. I felt the necklace that was against my neck and spun it in my hands feeling the warmth that I had felt every night J’onn and I had been together.

“Did I kill anyone?” I heard Kara’s voice and quickly dried my tears

“No. No, you didn't kill anyone.” I reassured her she looked at me seeing my right arm in a sling.

“Your arm…” She stammered I hadn’t even felt it. It wasn’t what was hurting me. 

“Broken bones heal and this will too.” Broken hearts don’t, I thought but I didn’t say that out loud 

“It was so horrible, Alex. It was so bad. It was so horrible. Every bad thought I've ever had, it just came to the surface.” She was sniffling and I knew that she would be crying with in seconds 

“I couldn't stop it. I didn't mean it I didn't mean what I said to you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I said.” She was out right sobbing and for once I didn’t completely melt.

“Kara, you're my sister and I love you. No matter what.” She still looked broken but I had to add

“Yeah. There's some truth to what you said. We're going to have to work on that.” I whispered I started to feel tears well up again. I saw Kara look at me and she must have spotted my ring as I pushed her hair away from her face. 

“What about J'onn?” She looked at me I started to sob this time I couldn't stop the tears.

“Alex, what happened to J’onn?” She started to sound scared at seeing me cry, for I had never cried this badly

“He’s not…” I saw terror fill her eyes

“He’s alive, but imprisoned.” I sobbed

“Alex, I’m so sorry.” 

“I know.” I reassured her

“Alex…” She was about to say something else

“Kara I need to go and find out where he is. I’ll see you later.” And before she could call out for me I ran out

“Vasquez!” I shouted whirling around madly at the front of the DEO

“Yes, agent Danvers?” She showed up immediately

“Where is Director Henshaw being held?” I asked and I saw her hesitate looking down at the ground sheepishly 

“Vasquez tell me NOW!” I shouted and I saw all the other agents look at me in surprise and shock. I saw them mutter and give me hard stern glances.

“He’s in cell 2091.” She stammered worried of my temper, before anyone could comment I ran off.

I ran there and to my surprise I saw Senator Crane was there I waited. Many of the agents as they came past I saw pointed and I heard them whispering my name. I wasn’t as blind as they thought. I knew that they knew Hank and I had been close. But they probably didn't know how close in reality I was to him.

I saw the Senator stalk out and I refused to look at her. I had heard everything that she had said. She was a bitch. I walked in and my heart fell even more when I saw Hank standing in his cell looking at me. 

I walked up and seeing that I couldn’t touch him I started to chock on the air.

“Why didn't you run? You could've gotten away.” I whispered quietly feeling my tears start to form he looked at me before speaking.

“Because I'd spend a thousand years in this cell if it meant keeping you, your sister and our son. Safe.” He looked at me with a faint smile and I felt the tears start to drip of my cheeks. He would give anything to keep his family safe, and he had. He had given up everything.

I put my hand against the glass and I saw J’onn give me a tender smile. He then put his hand in the exact same spot mine was. And to my surprise I felt my necklace start to burn and I looked at Hank and I saw that his necklace had started to glow red. He looked at me as if I were the galaxy.

“J’onn, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really like all the emotions that were played out in this episode of Supergirl. Even though what I don't get is why the hell did the agents arrest J'onn? It was obvious that he was on their side. And who ordered them to arrest him? It certainly wasn't Alex.   
> Hope you liked it.(:


End file.
